


i knew it from the first look of mischief in your eyes

by SleepyBanshee



Series: hiatus II fic week 2019 [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: After Ele and Edo are back together, F/M, Filo meets Edo officially this time, sava sibling relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Filo wants to officially meet Edoardo Incanti, and Ele is a bit done with her brother's antics until she's not.





	i knew it from the first look of mischief in your eyes

“Filo! No.” Ele scolded as she tried to get her brother to stop moving around the apartment and pay attention to her. 

“Ele, you worry too much,” Filo replied. Eleonora did everything in her power to stop herself from stomping her foot in frustration. 

“Seriously?” Ele asked as she followed Filo, and every now and then re-centered something he touched. “You are wearing camo, Filo. Camo.” 

“So?” 

“How did you even get camo? Like, did you buy it? That’s terrifying, Filo.” Eleonora told him as she stopped at his doorway and watched him primp in the mirror. 

“I didn’t buy it,” Filo told her without a care for the annoyance radiating off Eleonora. Eleonora put her hand between Filo’s face and the mirror. “God, Eleonora, you are such a little shit. Listen, if you must know, I borrowed it from a friend.” 

“What friend of yours owns camo?” Ele asked skeptically. 

“One where the payment required that I get a few rug burns on my knees.” Ele absorbed that meaning and for the fiftieth time, today remembered to breathe deeply. That nothing truly that bad would happen tonight. 

“Ew. Filo. God, I’m your sister. I don’t want to know that shit.” Ele told him flatly. Her face bunched together in disgust. “I don’t understand why you are, like, playing a character for tonight. Why can’t you just be Filo?” Ele pleaded for what she is sure was the thousandth time after she saw Filo lay out his outfit. 

“I want to be intimidating, Ele. He needs to know I can kill him.” Filo said in a sing-song voice seemingly contradicting the statement and effect he was going for. 

“You are incredibly intimidating. But I don’t think camo is the way to go.” Ele implored. 

“I don’t just have camo, Ele,” Filo replied before moving to the bathroom and shutting the door in Ele’s face. 

Ele was about five minutes from either murdering her brother or leaving the house and letting them fend for themselves without her tonight. Filo came out of the bathroom and went back to his room, Ele trailing behind him. Honestly, it had been awhile since she had truly felt like Filo’s little sister but trailing after him trying to make sure he didn’t embarrass her or himself really reminded her that she was the baby in the family. 

“I also have this.” Filo holds out a polished but old looking shotgun that she’s sure is older than anything they have ever held before. 

“YOU HAVE A GUN?” Ele screeched. 

“Relax, Nora, it’s an antique it doesn’t work, and I don’t have bullets; it’s just to complete my ensemble.” Filo completed his statement with a gesture to his entire body and a smirk. Ele closed her eyes, took three deep breaths, and counted to ten before she felt like she could engage with him without strangling him. She opened her eyes after counting and found him sprawled on the couch, waiting for their guest. 

“Filo, you hate guns. You love glitter. This situation would immediately improve if you got glitter instead of a gun.” Ele talked slower as if she was trying to entice a five-year-old into eating vegetables. 

“That’s an offensive stereotype, Ele. I expected better from you.” Filo scolded. 

“You literally came into my room last week and sprinkled glitter over my head and said ‘I’m gay, bitch’ before leaving. Had the glitter not gotten everywhere, I would’ve sworn it was a fever dream.” 

“Fine. You’ve got me. I love glitter. But this requires a more…” Filo trailed off, thinking, and Eleonora stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

“Creepy ass, American look?” Ele finished with her brow raised. 

“Exactly, sis. Exactly.” Filo picked up the gun and was trying different poses with it on the couch as well as doing, what Ele could only assume, was an attempt at an intimidating glare and face to match. 

“Filo.” Ele tried. He ignored her and continued to model with the gun as if there was a photographer in the room, getting all the best angles and moments. “Filo. For fuck’s sake. Give me a full five minutes of your attention, and I’ll stop bothering you.” Ele pleaded. She was tired and at this point was about ready to give up.

“Fine, Ele. Five minutes,” Filo sighed and put the gun down next to the couch.

“You’ve met Edoardo before. I don’t understand what all this…pageantry and performance is about.” 

Filo sighed and sat up on the couch. Ele moved to the coffee table and sat facing him. Filo took her hands in his own. 

“Last time I didn’t give a fuck who was at the door as long as they could help you, Eleonora. You are the most important thing to me. I love you the most, even when you are a little shit.” Eleonora rolled her eyes at him, but a small smile quirked up at the corners of her mouth. “He hurt you. I know he didn’t mean it and you don’t hold it against him, but he left you sitting alone in the city incredibly vulnerable.” Ele opened her mouth to protest but Filo firmly shook his head. “I’m not mad at him. I’m not trying to scare him off. But, Ele, you are the sun and all of us are and should be happy to rotate around you. And I just think that this dinner is an excellent reminder of that…for all of us.” Filo finished earnestly. 

Ele softened. She knew that everything with Andrea had been hard on her and Edoardo, but drowning in her own feelings she didn’t even take the time to consider what Filo must be feeling. Like he failed her even though he did nothing of the sort. If this made him feel like he was making unneeded amends to her then, yeah, she’d let him wear camo and threaten the boy she loved with a gun. 

“Fine,” Ele grumbled pretending to be more put out than she actually was. Filo clapped his hands together and smiled brightly before picking the gun back up. 

Ele stood up from the coffee table and walked to her room to finish getting ready. Edo was expected at the apartment in a few minutes, and her corralling of Filo had made her run late getting ready herself. Just as Ele finished applying her lipstick, the doorbell rang, and Ele left her room quickly to answer before Filo could do anything more over the top. Her socks slid against the wood floor and she swung the door open panting for breath. 

“Hi,” Ele said breathlessly, and she straightened up. 

“Hey, love,” Edo replied, laughing at her breathlessness and earnest welcome. He stepped towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “How are you?” Edo asked. 

“I have to warn you,” Ele told him urgently, her voice a whisper. 

“Okay?” Edo said his smile not leaving his face, but he peaked around her and his eyebrows raised as if there was something dangerous around her that he was trying to inspect. 

“My brother has a gun.” Ele blurted out. Edo’s smile left his face this time and both eyes got bigger at Ele’s warning. “He’s not going to hurt you. He just wants to intimidate you.” Ele continued quickly. She was trying to get out everything before Filo would come around the corner. Edo felt as if he needed to sit to digest all of this information. He had expected the dinner to go smoothly, but suddenly the short texts he had received from Ele during the day made a lot more sense. “And camo, Edo. He has camo on. I’m sorry.” She told him. 

Edo chuckled softly and kissed, grabbed her waist to pull her into a hug. “It’s fine, Ele. It’s going to be fine.” 

“He’s mad at himself for what happened with Andrea. He’s a little mad that you left me, too. I’m not mad, Edo. I swear, but he feels the need to be…a protective older brother. I’m so sorry.” Ele murmured into his shoulder, still tucked safely into his arms. When she talked, she had felt Edo tense, so Ele pressed a few small kisses into the side of his neck and shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Ele. I deserve whatever is about to happen. I have regretted leaving you on those steps every day since it happened. I should’ve been there for you. I understand Filo’s reasoning.” Edo explained calmly relaxing again. 

“Boys are dumb,” Ele told his shoulder. 

Edo’s laugh was bright and needed during the heavy conversation they were having. “We are. Any particular reason this time?” He asked fondness flooding his tone. 

“I don’t need y’all to take care of me. I don’t need some guilt bullshit that you failed to protect a damsel in distress. I am my own hero, and I get to forgive whoever I want to. I was the injured party, Edo; I get to decide how to feel about it.” 

Edo nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple, “Okay.” 

Ele pulled away and looked into his eyes and nodded twice before sighing in relief. “Let’s get this nightmare over with.” Edo smiled and grabbed her hand, ready to move into her apartment. Before they could take more than five steps, Edo and Ele heard a shout from the living room. 

“Well? Where is the shitty haired boy who is dating my BABY sister? Bring him to me at once, Eleonora Sava,” Filo yelled, and Eleonora closed her eyes and counted to ten before she dragged a snickering Edo to the living room to meet her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and love this week, y'all! Feel free to leave requests here in the comments or through as an ask on my tumblr! 
> 
> Today, though, I needed some Sava Sibling Shenanigans! 
> 
> title from hozier's dinner and diatribes 
> 
> -SleepyBanshee 
> 
> (P.S. Find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
